comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Patrick Rimmer (Earth-5875)
Patrick Rimmer was a criminal who was transported aboard the prison ship Mona Lisa. He was one of the few humans to avoid being killed or impregnated by a xenomorph infestation onboard the ship, as well as one of the only humans to make peace with a member of the Covenant during the First Contact War - specifically a sangheili he nicknamed Henry. Biography Early life Patrick Rimmer was sentenced to a life sentence in a penal colony for accidentally murdering three people while driving under the effects of red sand, a crime he freely admitted being culprit, while staying aboard the prison ship Mona Lisa along the way. [[Operation RED CLOUD (Earth-5875)|Skirmish on the Mona Lisa]] After agents of the Office of Naval Intelligence appeared in the vessel, he became highly suspicious of their activities, mostly when Covenant prisoners were brought onboard. After overhearing a security guard talking about the xenomorphs, he assumed it to be a Covenant biological weapon. After the xenomorphs escaped their containment, Rimmer was nearly killed by one of the aliens until he was rescued by another alien - a sangheili prisoner who killed it with a cricket bat. It did not kill Rimmer, and instead, freed him from his cell. Rimmer was thankful, and named the alien Henry as he did not understand his language, and the two became bonded to one another despite their lack of understanding between one another. They evaded the xenomorphs by locking themselves in the Mona Lisa's maintenance room. from attacking Henry.]] Rimmer was later found by Hospital Corpsman Ngoc Benti and Clarence, the only survivors of a UNSC Marine squad led by Sergeant Zhao Heng Lopez who were on a reconnaissance mission aboard the ship but splitted up. Rimmer told the Marines about the xenomorphs and ONI's experiments in the ship, and was forced to convince them to trust Henry. Against Rimmer's warnings, the survivors went to the Mona Lisa's engine room to destroy its database as per the Cole Protocol. There, Benti killed their pilot, Karina Burgundy, that the xenomorphs attempted to absorb into their hive to fuel a Proto-Keymind. However, Benti was gravely injured by a xenomorph Aggressor. Rimmer was given a M41A pulse rifle to defend himself from the xenomorphs, but he faired poorly, leading Henry to take the weapon. Death Rimmer, Henry, Benti, and Clarence finally fled to the ship's escape shuttles to regroup with the other survivors, but just as they were about to board the other shuttle, Clarence, revealing himself as an Auton synthetic sleeper agent, shot Rimmer in the head with a M6C pistol, killing him. Personality Patrick Rimmer was a very cowardly man, and was prone to panic in even the smallest situations. However, he would balance his nervousness by talking very often, which annoyed those around him. He developed an affectionate bound with Henry, which made the sangheili visibly uncomfortable, but despite this, Henry deeply cared for Rimmer, developing a traditional sangheili "brother in arm" relation with the human. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Characters of Earth-5875 Category:Males of Earth-5875 Category:Humans of Earth-5875 Category:Deceased characters of Earth-5875 Category:Criminals of Earth-5875 Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Created by Draft227